1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power measurement device, and more particularly, to a power measurement device capable of improving measurement precision.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, research on a smart grid technique through fusion of an information communication technique and a power technique is being actively performed. A goal of such a technique is to increase efficiency of a conventional power network through information communication and information technology (IT).
Interworking in the conventional power network is performed through two media such as power supply and information communication between a power provider and users. The power provider checks predicted power requirements of the users in real time through IT to prepare power supply.
In addition, a user can check the amount and charge of power consumed by oneself from the power provider in real time to determine a use pattern. A typical case of the above may be “Parameter” of Google, in which a user can search the amount and charge of currently used power through the Google internet site in real time.
As described above, in order to accomplish a smart grid, smooth information exchange through an information communication network between the power provider and power users is essential.
For this, an electronic power measurement device configured to precisely measure the amount of power consumption and convert it into digital information and a telecommunication technique for transmitting the converted digital information are needed.
Here, most of the power measurement devices are inductive watt-hour meters, and the amount of power consumption is displayed through a rotary analog instrument panel. Since the analog value cannot easily be converted into digital information, information exchange through the information communication network is impossible.
However, the latest electronic power measurement system includes a semiconductor device (integrated circuit) such as an analog-digital converter so that the amount of power consumption is converted into digital information, and the corresponding information can be exchanged through the information communication network connected via an added communication module.